Film producers and other content creators have a range of choices available for capturing content. One option is to use red-green-blue (“RGB”) images. The RGB images can be, for example, interpolated or native. Another option is to use HDR images. Frequently, a content creator will desire to use different types of images in different portions of the content. For example, a film producer may desire to shoot a few selected scenes in a movie using HDR images. To achieve that desire, the content creator typically has to use a different camera (or cameras) for each type of image. For example, the film producer may use a first camera to capture native RGB images, and use a second camera and a third camera to capture HDR images.